Something Worth Staying For
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: My idea of what happened at the end of 'Monsters in the End' Review and tell me if this should be longer than a one-shot!
1. Chapter 1

Something Worth Staying For

**(I was so ticked that Hanna didn't talk to Caleb! Ugh! He better come back in the finale! So, here's what I think should've happened, where Hanna gets the letter and reads it)**

Hanna stood at a booth. She was putting sweets out. She was so bored. She hadn't seen Mona since that morning, and Aria, Emily, and Spencer were nowhere to be found!

"H-Hanna?" A voice cracked. Hanna whirled around and immediately regretted it. There stood Caleb Rivers with a depressed expression on his face

"What?" Hanna asked harshly, trying to block out her tears

"I stopped by your house. Your mom was there, she told me I could find you here" Caleb said, fear flickered in his eyes at her glare

"Okay? That still doesn't explain why you're here!"

"Hanna," Caleb sounded wounded "Just take this, if you would like to talk to me before I leave for Phoenix, I'll be leaving at 8" He handed her an envelope and she reluctantly took it

"Caleb-"

"Please, I'm not saying that you have to come after me or something, but you need to at least read that letter" Caleb said

"I-"

"Hanna, please" He begged

"Fine" Hanna sighed

"Thank you, I should get going"

"Bye" Hanna said. She waited until he was out of sight until she ripped the envelope open.

"Hey, Han!" Mona exclaimed from behind her,

"Hey" Hanna said, shoving the note into her jacket pocket "Where've you been?"

"Here and there" Mona smiled "What's up?"

"Nothing!" Hanna lied. She was itching to read that note

"Okay, what's up, seriously? I saw Sketchy walk in the opposite direction when I was heading here. Did, he, like try to talk to you?"

"No" Hanna lied "I hid under the table" Mona laughed

"Smart" Hanna threw her a fake smile and then moved on

Hours later, it was dark. Hanna was walking around the festival and she saw Aria run up to her.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Where's your phone?"

"Back at the booth, why?" Hanna asked, curiously

"You mean you didn't get Emily's text?"

"No? What was it about?"

"She found the key!"

"What? Have you found Spence?

"No, I haven't seen her. Come on, we need to meet Em."

Aria and Hanna started to walk, when the blonde noticed a bus and a certain someone waiting to get on the bus

Her eyes widened and she stopped and turned toward Aria "What time is it?"

"7:55. Why?" Aria said looking at her phone

Hanna quickly reached into her jacket pocket and grabbed the letter from early. She finished ripping it out of the envelope and opened it.

Her eyes felt watery as she read the piece of notebook paper

_Hanna, _

_I know what I did was wrong, but just please finish the rest of this letter._

_I needed the money when Jenna offered it to me! I wouldn't have taken it if I knew we were going to have a connection! _

_Hanna, the moment I realized something was up, I told Jenna to leave you and your friends alone. She argued and argued and kept trying to offer me money! I denied it all and gave her back the rest od the money she had given me. _

_I couldn't take it knowing I earned it by betraying your trust. Hanna, I doubt you are to this part, but if you're still with me, please continue to read._

_Hanna, I love everything about you. The way you get mad easily. The way you joke about things. The way you walk around not knowing you've stolen my heart. _

_Hanna, I guess the point of this letter was too say goodbye, and I haven't even gotten there yet. I don't want to stay goodbye, Hanna, you were honestly the only thing making me stay. _

_Hanna leaving you, is tearing me apart, but I know I hurt you, and I have to leave in order for you to heal. _

_Before I leave you must know one thing:_

_I love you, Hanna_

Hanna felt the tears flow down her pale cheeks. She looked up and saw Aria staring at her in confusion. She then looked back at the bus and saw Caleb third in line.

"No!" Hanna breathed

"Han, what's wrong?" Hanna didn't reply.

Hanna didn't know what she was thinking; all she knew was that she needed to get to Caleb.

She raced through the crowd and knocked some people over, apologizing as she passed, and then finally reached Caleb.

"Is it true?" Hanna gasped for breath as she stood in front of him

"What?"

"The letter. It is true?" Hanna had regained air and she was looking Caleb straight in the eye.

"Of course, Hanna. I know you hate me, but I needed to let you know that I do love you" Caleb's dark eyes bored into hers

"I don't hate you, Caleb. I-I, love you" Hanna smiled softly

"You do?" Caleb grinned

"Yes, I guess I was trying to deny it, but I promise you I do love you" Hanna took a step toward him and he grabbed her hands "Don't leave. Please?" She pleaded

"You're my only reason to stay" Caleb grinned and kissed her. After a moment, they heard footsteps and then an "Awww"

Hanna turned around and saw Aria standing there with a smile "Oh, sorry, ruined the moment"

"It's okay" Hanna laughed. Then she remembered what had happened with Emily. She spun back to Caleb and gave him an apologetic gaze "I have to go, but I'll be back in a half hour. You can go back to my house. Just tell my mom that everything's good" Hanna kissed him again and then smiled as she pulled away.

"Bye"

"Bye" Hanna grinned than she and Aria ran to find Emily

"Are you going to go?" The bus driver asked rudely

"Nope, I've got something worth staying for" Caleb grinned and began to walk away


	2. Chapter 2

Something Worth Staying For

**(I've decided to do a series for this, if I can!)**

Hanna was exhausted. As she drove home, she thought of Caleb. She smiled as she thought of his letter

_I love you, Hanna_

She smiled and turned on the radio. Her grin grew larger as she heard the song

'**You are the best thing that's ever been mine!"**

Hanna sang along to the song and soon she was home. She hopped out of her car, ready to see Caleb. She started to walk to her front door when she heard movement in the bushes. She whirled around and tried to wash away the fear building up in her.

'It's ok, Hanna. Probably a stray cat or a…squirrel!' Hanna thought to herself

She quickly jammed her key into the front door and opened it quickly. She went to shut the door, when she saw a shadow. Hanna made an 'epp' sound and shut the door quickly.

"Hanna?" Hanna felt as if she had jumped a foot into the air. She spun around and saw Caleb. She let out a sigh of relief. "Did I scare you?" Caleb's eyes flooded with worry

"Not you" Hanna said, looking back at the door. Hanna shook her head and smiled softly at him "Sorry" She then stepped forward and kissed him

Caleb pulled away after a minute and smiled

"Is my mom home?"

"No, she wasn't here when I got here"

Hanna nodded and walked into the kitchen, Caleb at her heels. She took off her coat and placed it on the table.

"Hanna. What's up? You seem shaken up about something" Caleb said, sounding concerned

Hanna walked over to the doors to the back porch and looked out the window

"Hanna?"

Hanna turned around suddenly "Sorry, what?"

"What's up, you seemed freaked"

Hanna sighed "Long story" She grumbled and sat on one of the stools at the counted

"I have time" Caleb threw her a small smile and sat next to her.

Hanna gave him a small smile back "We found it" Hanna muttered and out her head down

"Found what?"

"The key, the one Jenna wanted" Hanna lifted her head and looked at Caleb "Emily found it. It was a key to a storage place. That's where Aria and I went, to find Emily and open it. We couldn't find Spencer so we went and opened the storage place." Shivers raced up Hanna's spine

"Did you find anything?" Caleb asked

"Y-yeah-" Hanna's voice cracked in fear

Caleb brought his stool closer and started to rub Hanna's back

"We found videos on a flash drive. They were of Emily, Aria, Spencer, Ali, and I. We didn't know they were taken. Someone was spying on us" Hanna was now shaking

"Do you know who it was?"

"No" Hanna lied

"Hanna, I'm sure you'll find out who it was" Caleb soothed

"I hope so, and please don't say anything. Spencer already looks guilty, we can't make it worse"

"I promise I won't say a word"

"Thanks" Hanna smiled "There's one more thing I should tell you" Hanna placed her arms on the table and then laid her head on them

"What?"

"When I told you about me going to…Fat Camp, I left a small thing out" Hanna said, knowing it was not a small thing "Alison; she walked in on me one time after I had eaten a lot. She said she could help me fix it." Hanna felt the tears streaming down her face "She helped me…t-throw it up…" Hanna was now sobbing into her folded arms

"Hanna…that's dangerous"

"I know. I just wanted to not be the outcast for once." Hanna felt Caleb put his arm around her. She moved her head to look at him. "Then once, my stepsister _Kate_" Hanna spat the name like venom "Walked in on me throwing up my dinner and she said I needed help. After that, I stopped."

Caleb scooted closer and smiled "Hanna, please don't do that ever again. You're perfect the way you are" Hanna smiled and then felt her chin being pulled upwards. She then felt his lips collide with her own.

Hanna smiled as she pulled away "Thanks"

Suddenly the front door opened and they heard heels click in the entry way.

"Hanna?" Ashley Marin's voice rang through the house

"In the kitchen, Mom!" Hanna replied

Ashley walked in and looked taken back when she saw Caleb. "I'm guessing you two worked it out"

"Yeah" Hanna grinned. Ashley smiled back

"That's great"

Without warning, the home phone rang. "Got it" Ashley smiled at the couple and grabbed the phone and pressed 'talk'

"Hello?" Ashley said kindly. She listened and then a frown appeared on her face. She stared at Hanna with a blank expression "Why?" Ashley asked for a moment

Hanna could barely hear the other person murmur a reply.

"Fine, how long?" Ashley looked upset, angry almost

"Okay, see you tomorrow" Ashley said reluctantly

Caleb looked at the two and decided to go get a little bit more settled, and give them some alone time. He motioned to Hanna to shiow her he was leaving and she nodded.

"What?" Hanna asked as Ashley looked at her apologetically "Who was it?"

"You're father" Ashley said "He, Isabel, and Kate asked if they could stay here for the weekend while Isabel does some work"

"What? You're letting all of them stay here?" Hanna exclaimed jumping up from her seat

"It's time to show your dad that we're better off without him!"

"But we're not!" Hanna said

"Hanna. I know, but they don't need to know that, they just need to think that we can survive without your father"

"Is Caleb going to have to leave for the weekend?" Hanna's expression dropped even more-if that was physically possible-.

"No, he can stay here, I actually recommend it. I know that Kate is a bitch and you need support" Ashley smiled softly

"Thanks" Hanna returned the smile

"I'm going up to my room. I've had a tiring day. You and Caleb can stay down here, but he will not go into your bedroom, got it?" Ashley asked sternly

"Got it" Hanna said backing away a little

Ashley said goodnight to her daughter and went up to her room.

Hanna walked down the hallway to the guestroom and knocked on the closed door. It swung open within seconds to reveal Caleb

"Hey, what was that about?"

Hanna walked in and laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "My dad and his perfect family are coming to stay for the rest of the weekend"

"Oh, did I need to leave?" Caleb asked sitting on the edge of the bed

"No, my mom said you could stay, she would actually like for you to stay"

"Really?"

"Yep, she knows that Kate is a bitch, so she thinks I should have some support"

Caleb chuckled at Hanna's choice of words

"Caleb?" Hanna asked quietly, avoiding his gaze

"Yeah?"

"When I went to my dad's house one year, Ali came with. Her and Kate became best friends and the constantly made fun of me the whole time we were there."

"And, let me guess, you want to know if I'll do the same. Ditch you for Kate."

Hanna nodded, still not looking him in the eye

"Hanna, I would never do that, I told you I loved you and your stupid stepsister won't change that" Caleb leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back and then he pulled away. Hanna smiled and then sat up

"I love you too. I should get to bed, need to get up early and make sure to look better than Kate" Hanna smirked and got off the bed. Caleb followed her to the door and Hanna turned around

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Listening to me" Hanna smiled slightly and kissed him "Goodnight"

"Sweet dreams" Caleb smiled and watched her walk up the stairs.

Hanna got to her room and closed the door softly. She leaned against it and smiled. She heard her phone beep from inside her pocket. She whipped it out and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Spencer's name at the top of the text.

_Hanna, I have no clue what to do!_

_-Spence_

_P.S. sorry if I woke you_

Hanna raised her eyebrow at her phone. Spencer had been pretty out of it when they were watching the videos

_What do you mean?_

_-Han_

A reply came within seconds

_I think I'm falling for Toby…._

_-Spence_

Hanna should have seen it coming, they had been spending a lot of time together lately

_Really? I mean didn't you guys kiss at the motel?_

_-Han_

Hanna slipped out of her clothes and put her comfy pajamas on. She heard her phone softly on her bed.

_Yeah, we kissed again at the festival. This time we had an audience…_

_-Spence_

Hanna gave her phone a confused look and then typed

_Who?_

_-Han_

Hanna got into bed and snuggled closer to her warm blankets. Her phone beeped once again

_My mom and Melissa…_

_-Spence_

Hanna took a little longer to respond, she was about to fall asleep

_What? No way!_

_-Han_

She waited for a waited for a response that never came

Suddenly he phone beeped. Hanna grabbed it and opened the new message.

_Hefty Hanna sat on the wall, knowing too well that she was going to fall…._

_-A_


	3. Chapter 3

Something Worth Staying For

**(Wow, I never knew this story would get so many hits! Thank you everyone!)**

Hanna glared at her phone. She erased the message from A, wanting no memory of it. She put her phone on her nightstand and waited a little longer for a response from Spencer.

Hanna lay in bed, eyes fluttering close. She was getting drowsier by the second. Soon she was fast asleep.

Hanna awoke with a frown. Her father and his perfect family were coming today! She pushed the suffocating covers off of her frame. She picked up her phone and checked for any messages. She had none but she realized that it was already 10 am. She scrambled to get off of her bed and hurriedly went to her closet.

She pulled out a cute outfit and then grabbed it and ran to her bathroom. She opened the door and then closed it. She locked it and then placed her clothes on the counter. Soon, she was in the shower.

About 10 minutes later she got out. She pulled her clothes on and started to curl her hair.

Her thoughts wandered back to A's message. What was it supposed to mean? Did it mean that something else would go wrong? She had just gotten Caleb back! Come on, couldn't A give her a break?

She finished getting ready and headed downstairs. She smiled when she saw Caleb sitting on a stool at the counter eating breakfast.

"Hey" He grinned as she walked over to him

"Hey" She repeated and kissed his cheek

"You look cute" Caleb smiled and she sat next to him

"Thanks" Hanna grinned "Where's my mom?"

"Went to pick up your dad and his family from the airport"

"I really don't wanna do this" Caleb grabbed her hand and squeezed it

"Relax, I'll be here the whole time" Caleb reassured "And I won't leave you for her" Hanna smiled and heard her phone beep. She froze and Caleb looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

She grabbed it and sighed with relief when she saw it was Spencer.

_Hey, sorry fell asleep last night  
~Spence_

"Why were you all freaked?"

"I thought it was my mom" Hanna lied "But it's just Spencer"

_It's fine, I fell asleep too!  
Have you heard from Toby?  
~Han_

Hanna got up from my spot on the stool and she grabbed a mug. The blonde walked over to the coffee maker and poured some coffee into her mug. Hanna placed the coffee maker back and then sat beside Caleb again.

"How long ago did my mom leave?" she asked then pressed the mug to her lips, taking a sip

"Not long, probably 10 minutes"

Hanna nods and then her phone beeps again. She picks it up and opens the message from Spencer.

_Yep :), I'll tell you about it later, I have a date with him  
~Spence _

_KK, have fun  
~Han _

Hanna placed her phone back on the counter and took in a deep breath. Caleb smiled at her and she smiled back softly.

"I know you don't want to do this" He sighed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder

"I've been through a lot this week, and I'm not in the mood for them" Hanna groans

"When was the last time you saw your dad?"

Hanna thought for a moment "When I wrecked Sean's car"

"You wrecked his car?"

"I was pissed at him!" She exclaims. "My dad only comes when I'm in trouble" Hanna felt tears well up in her eyes and wiped at them quickly.

_**Hanna's POV**_

Caleb tilted my head up "It's fine, you can cry in front of me" I wrap my arms around him and I let out a sob.

"H-he said that after the divorce, nothing would change between us. Y-yeah right! Once I w-went o-over there with Ali and he called me his 'Little Piggy'. That was after skinny, little Kate came into the picture"

He rubbed my back soothingly and I had to admit that it did calm me. "I'm so sorry, Hanna"

I pulled away "Thank you" I smile and I fell mascara running "Crap! I have to go fix my makeup"

20 minutes later, my mom unlocked the door to the house "Hanna," she called out "We're back"

"Great" I mumbled to Caleb and he smiled at me. Caleb and I walked out toward the front door and I put on a fake smile.

My 'dad' smiled at me and then hugged me. "Woah, did you lose more weight? You're clothes probably weigh more than you do" Hanna frowned

"Well, if your father said you were his 'Little Piggy', wouldn't you try to lose weight?" I retorted

His smile faltered and my mom gave me a look

"Hanna" She said sternly

"Sorry" I rolled my eyes

"Um, Tom, Isabelle, Kate, this is Hanna's boyfriend, Caleb" My mom gestured to Caleb and he smiled politely. I'm glad my mom introduced them, because I sure as hell wasn't gonna say another word to them. "He's staying with us for the time being"

"Why?" Kate asked

"That's not your business" I snapped and turned around to walk to the kitchen. Caleb caught up to me and grabbed my hand. "Calm down" He said softly

"Sorry" I sigh

I hear the others walking into the kitchen. I sigh again and Caleb rubs his thumb over my hand

"Take a seat at the table. I'll get lunch" My mom smiled and Kate, Isabelle, and my father sat at the table. Caleb looked at me and then sat an empty seat next to another empty seat.

I walked over to my mom and she handed me a plate to place on the table "Be nice" She whispered harshly

"Sorry, sorry" I whispered back. I walked over to the table and then I saw Kate smirk

"Hanna, is that all for you?" She giggled. I froze in place and felt tears come into my eyes "I mean it would be a waste, since you're just gonna go throw it up"

"Hanna?" My mom asked "What is she talking about?" I looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"Hanna" My father said sternly.

I placed the plate on the counter and then took in a deep breath. "E-excuse me" I ran up the stairs into my bedroom. I sat on my bed and I buried my face in my hands. I heard my phone beep and I opened the text message

_Told ya you would fall  
Did it hurt?  
-A_

I pressed 'End' and then heard a knock on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it. I saw Caleb standing there with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Hey" I wipe my eyes and throw my arms around his neck.

He rubbed my back and walked in, closing the door as he went. We sat on my bed and I continued to cry.

"Hanna, don't listen to her. You're beautiful, and you know it."

I sniffed and smiled up at him "Thanks"

"That was completely out of line"

"What a bitch" Hanna said

Caleb laughed "You know what would piss her off?"

"What?"

"Going back down there and pretending none of it happened"

"But it did"

"I know, but you'll have me. Just squeeze my hand whenever someone brings it up again"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For being there for me" Hanna smiled and leaned in. She kissed him and then pulled away "She's not gonna win this round"

**(Sorry it took so long! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
